


she means everything to me

by bolt13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, One Shot, Songfic, mention of Kyle and Lonnie and Rogelio, she by dodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolt13/pseuds/bolt13
Summary: Catra's got some big feelings™ for Adora and is dreading having to tell her about them. They figure it out eventually, though.Big feelings inspired by dodie's queer pining anthem, She.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 83





	she means everything to me

_Am I allowed to look at her like that?_

Catra squinted at Adora through a cracked eye. She watched the steady rhythm of her friend’s breathing. She studied the way the green light from the hallway outlined her forehead, her nose, her lips. Adora stirred in her sleep; Catra pressed her eyes closed and curled tighter into herself.

_Could it be wrong when she’s just so nice to look at?_

Catra looked at her hands, trying to remember how it felt to hold Adora’s. She tried to picture the last time they were together on the lookout tower, feeling the warmth in her chest grow when Adora laughed about something she said. That warmth turned cold as she thought about how long she’d be able to keep Adora by her side.

Eventually Catra drifted off to sleep and was woken gently by Adora pulling her feet out from under her.

_She smells like lemongrass and sleep._

“Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Adora said quietly.

“Sokay,” Catra mumbled. “I was waking up anyway.”

“Sleep alright?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going out for some fresh air before breakfast - you wanna come?”

Catra rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stretched her arms over her head and flicked her tail.

“Sure.”

“C’mon then!” Adora pulled Catra up by the hand and squeezed her side.

_She tastes like apple juice and peach._

“Race you to the peak!” Adora took off.

Catra smirked as she pounced into action - tearing after her. She knew that she was faster, but it wasn’t a fun race if it wasn’t almost too close to call. She stayed close behind Adora, chasing her shadow.

As they approached the lookout, Adora drew her grappling hook and took aim. Catra propelled herself upward and expertly scaled the structure laughing as she went. As she reached the top, she turned to offer her hand to Adora who she knew was just right behind her.

“Looks like I win. Again.”

“I let you win,” Adora huffed, still out of breath from the climb.

“Mhmm, sure you did.”

Catra helped Adora climb over the pipe on edge of the platform. She looked at her friend’s face, framed beautifully by the dawn sky behind her. Her breath hitched.

_Oh you would find her in a Polaroid picture._

Adora giggled again and smiled warmly at Catra. She pulled her by the hand to the other side of the platform so they could look at the sunrise with the wind blowing in their faces. Catra was careful to let go once they got there.

She watched as Adora closed her eyes, allowing the first beams of the sun to paint her skin. Catra followed suit.

_She means everything to me._

\--

_I’d never tell. No, I’d never say a word._

“Shh,” Adora insisted as she cupped her hand over Catra’s mouth.

The girls were squished together behind a stack of crates. They’d ducked into the storage room to get out of the way of the Sergeant whose boots Catra heard down the hallway.

Catra was hyper aware of Adora’s legs pressed against her own - her face twisted in concentration, listening out for an indication that it was safe to go back out there.

They were out past curfew again. It started as a way to unwind after a particularly long day of training, but it continued as a way to explore the Horde’s barracks. They didn’t need to explore the storage room, though. They’d spent many hours hiding out in there. Catra especially.

Catra could clearly hear the Sergeant was still in the hallway. He was speaking with someone. As much as Catra didn’t want to get caught, she was hoping that he’d stay out there for a little longer so she could stay where she was with Adora.

_And oh it aches,_

“You okay?” Adora whispered into Catra’s ear.

Catra smiled and nodded, hoping the movement would help hide the way her fur was standing on end.

“I’m sorry I got us into this mess,” Adora looked apologetic.

“It’s okay,” Catra wasted no time reassuring her. “As long as we’re together.”

Surprise flashed across Adora’s face. It was quickly replaced by a soft smile. She squeezed Catra’s hand.

_But it feels oddly good to hurt._

Adora was dozing off by the time the Sergeant had cleared the hallway. Just their luck that the panel that needed repairs was just outside the storage locker. The girls were sitting now, their backs to the wall.

Adora’s head lolled onto Catra’s shoulder. Catra wondered how long she could keep this up. She allowed herself to rest her head gently on Adora’s - savouring the feeling of being so close to her, being able to smell her, feeling her warmth. Eventually, she knew she’d have to shake her awake.

“Hey Adora,” Catra whispered.

“Mm?” Adora buried her head into the crook of Catra’s neck.

“The Sergeant is gone.” Catra felt her cheeks get hot, her stomach in knots.

“Five more minutes.”

Catra smiled at her fondly. How could she say no?

_She smells like lemongrass and sleep._

The two girls were wide awake again by the time they entered their cabin. They had to be on high alert to get themselves through the hallways back to the room without getting caught.

Adora immediately collapsed on her bunk and Catra made to climb up to her own. She felt a hand on her wrist.

“Hey,” Adora whispered. “Sleep with me tonight.”

Catra froze. She couldn’t count the number of times she’d fantasised about hearing those words. She knew it was too much to expect Adora meant it the way she wanted her to. It was probably just for tonight anyway.

Catra obliged and curled into a ball at the foot of Adora’s bed.

“No, silly - up here with me.” Adora patted the space beside her.

Catra gulped.

“Won’t it be a little tight?”

“That’s okay.”

Catra got under the covers with Adora. Her friend’s arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close. Okay. This wasn’t fair. Adora buried her face in Catra’s neck and immediately was drifting off to sleep.

Catra was more awake than she had ever been.

“Goodnight Adora,” she whispered to the darkness.

“Goodnight,” Adora’s voice was muffled, but Catra felt her lips move against her collarbone.

_She tastes like apple juice and peach._

Catra stirred as Adora moved beside her. Her friend was twitching in her sleep - mumbling. Sweating a little.

“Adora!” Catra hissed as she shook her. “Wake up! You’re dreaming.”

Adora’s eyes flung open as she sat up.

“It’s okay,” Catra said, putting a hand on the small of her back. “It was just a dream.”

Adora sank back down into the bed. Catra decided to pull her close and gently rub her arm in what she hoped would be interpreted as a platonic way. Adora closed her eyes.

“It’s okay,” Catra said. “I’m here.”

Catra felt the purr coming before she heard it. She knew Adora could hear it too because the blonde scooting closer and pressing her ear against her chest. Catra’s heart was racing. She hoped Adora would be too tired to notice.

She felt Adora’s breathing slow as she drifted off to sleep again. Catra’s left arm was getting numb, but she wouldn’t risk moving it and waking her friend. So she let her mind wander and ended up where it always does.

_Oh you would find her in a Polaroid picture._

“Wake up Catra,” Adora’s voice was soft but insistent. “It’s time for our walk.”

Catra opened her eyes, blinking slowly. A blonde shape came into the picture. Adora was watching her with a little smirk.

“What are you smiling at?” Catra asked, her voice was a little hoarse.

“You made that cute sound again,” Adora blushed apologetically but didn’t break her gaze.

“Oh,” Catra was flustered. “Okay, let’s go.”

Catra rolled out of the bed and stretched, taking a little extra time to savour the feeling. The air around her felt cool. She tracked Adora’s gaze, surprised to find that her friend was still looking at her, dopey half-smile creeping onto her face. What was that supposed to be?

Adora held out her hand. Catra took it.

_She means everything to me._

\--

“FOCUS CADETS!” Sergeant’s voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

Catra watched from the shadows as Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle tried to keep up with Adora who was powering ahead of them, giving the bots everything she had. Catra watched her back muscles rippling through her shirt. She took a deep breath, trying to think of anything else but how they would feel.

“Watch out!” Adora yelled, suddenly changing direction to jab a bot who had creeped up on their group. If she was a split second slower, Kyle would have been blasted by it.

Adora always looks out for her friends.

As the group watched the bot go down, they were caught off guard by one of the newer bots that dropped from the ceiling. Adora lost her balance and fell over while the others fled the scene. Catra dropped down from the rafters and slashed the back of the bot. With a deft punch, she knocked out its camera, sending it crashing down. The simulation disappeared. That was the last one.

Catra offered a hand to Adora who gladly took it, wincing as she stood up.

“I could have got it myself you know,” Adora gloated.

“With your bad ankle? I don’t think so.”

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up.”

Adora swung her arm around Catra’s shoulder. Catra turned her face to hide the blush she felt in her cheeks as she wrapped an arm around the taller girl’s waist.

_I’ll be okay admiring from afar._

Adora looked so pretty when she smiled. She was joking around with the others, reliving some of the more dramatic moments of the day’s training. Her hair was up in a towel, exposing her neck and the curve of her jaw. Catra looked at her hands before quickly busying herself with getting her clothes on. She thought that she saw Adora glance over in her direction but she didn’t turn to check.

\--

“Ready for dinner?” Adora asked quietly.

Catra had been busying herself with “reorganising” her locker - something she did when she was waiting for Adora to finish talking to someone. She hadn’t realised the conversation was over and it was now just the two of them, alone in the locker room. She took a deep breath before trying to muster a smile.

“Yep.” The locker clicked shut.

“Are you okay?” Adora asked.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Catra refused to meet her friend’s gaze.

“You’d tell me if something was wrong, right?” Catra knew Adora was trying to be nice - to be sweet, but that almost made it worse. Catra felt the heat building in her chest. Adora didn’t understand how much was at stake here.

“Let’s just go.” 

Catra walked out of the locker room, past Adora’s outstretched hand. She felt guilty. Adora hadn’t done anything wrong, but she was still mad at her. How did she have this much control over her? How could she not know?

\--

Dinner passed quickly. Catra tuned out of the conversations happening around her. Adora kept glancing furtively in her direction but as soon as she opened her mouth, she was engaged by the others. Catra chewed her food slowly, wondering if Adora still wanted to go on their normal evening walk.

When Catra got up from the table, empty tray in hand and headed for the door, she heard Adora’s footsteps behind her.

Catra walked the length of the hallway and headed toward the lookout. As usual, she climbed it swiftly. As usual, Adora was just behind her.

_Because even when she’s next to me, we could not be more far apart._

“Did I do something?” Adora asked quietly after some time.

Catra whirled around to face her, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Her hands balled into fists, claws pressing into her skin.

“You don’t get it, do you?”

Adora looked taken aback. Tears were filling her eyes too. Her arms were up defensively, but she didn’t move from where she was standing.

“Get what? I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I-” Catra’s voice cracked. “Nevermind.”

The brunette pulled herself up onto the platform that overlooked the entire Fright Zone, turning her back on Adora. She felt the wind against the fur on her back - and then she felt . . . warmth.

Adora had pulled herself up too. She pressed herself into Catra’s side. There were still tears in her eyes, Catra felt sick knowing that she had caused them. Adora didn’t deserve that. The same way she knew that she didn’t deserve Adora.

“Why are you still here?” Catra asked flatly.

“It’s like you said,” Adora’s voice shook. “As long as we’re together.”

Catra sat up, eyes wide. She turned to face Adora who was already looking at her, tears now streaming down her face. Catra instinctively reached out and cupped her cheek, wiping at the stream of tears with her thumb.

“Adora,” her voice was soft. “I’m sorry.”

Adora blinked and leaned into Catra’s hand but didn’t say anything.

“I-I dunno what’s come over me,” Catra couldn’t stop herself now. “It’s just that when I look at you, I get this weird feeling in my gut.” Catra’s tail swished behind her. “And like - it’s like everyone can see it. You’re like a magnet and I’m so, so - non-magnetic,” she finished lamely.

The silence felt like an eternity between them. Catra looked out on the horizon, allowing her hands to drop into her lap.

“What do you want from me?” Adora’s voice was quiet.

“You really want to know?” Catra decided she was past the point of no return.

Adora nodded. Her eyes widened as Catra reached for her face again, this time gently placing her fingers under her chin.

“Is this okay?” her face felt very hot.

Adora nodded again. With permission, Catra pressed her lips to Adora’s and felt her insides explode.

_She tastes like birthday cake_

It was more than she could have ever imagined. She felt tears sting her eyes again. She felt like her skin was on fire.

_And storytime_

She climbed into Adora’s lap, trying to get closer.

_And fall._

She knew she was purring.

_But to her,_

“Wait,” Adora pulled away, breathless.

_I taste of nothing at all._

Catra’s heart sank. She didn’t know why she was surprised by this. She knew it would always go this way. She got up hastily and tore off to the other side of the platform, ready to dismount but felt a hand close around her wrist.

“What are you doing?” Catra choked out, a sob betraying her.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Adora huffed, winded, looking at her with a worried expression.

“I’m getting out of here, so you don’t have to look at me with that pity face anymore.”

“Pity face? Wha- Catra!”

Catra looked down at her feet. Adora pulled her closer. Her hands were soft; her grip was firm.

“What is going on?” Catra knew Adora wouldn’t let go until they had this discussion.

“I like you,” Catra murmured.

“I like you too, dummy.”

Catra’s ears perked up. She looked at Adora, mouth agape, to see her smiling kindly down at her. Idiot.

“But you stopped the kiss -”

“I forgot to breathe,” Adora said sheepishly. “I just needed a break.”

“I thought-”

“Yeah, I think I know what you thought.”

Adora ran her hands up and down Catra’s arms. She took a step closer.

“Didn’t you feel me kiss back?”

“I thought I was making that up.”

“Not so smart after all, hey?”

Adora reached out and put her fingers under Catra’s chin - lifting it the way Catra had done to her just moments ago.

“Is this okay?”

Catra responded by placing her hands gingerly on the other girl’s waist. Adora leaned in and closed the gap between them. Catra’s heart swelled out of her chest. She couldn’t believe what was happening. That Adora was there with her, arms around her, kissing _her_.

\--

_She smells like lemongrass and sleep,_

Getting into bed that night was different. The air around them felt electric. They’d spent the evening on the lookout, trading stories. Holding hands. Stealing kisses. As much as Catra loved that, she couldn’t help but be excited for what the evening held.

Adora climbed into the bed first, scooting over to make room for Catra who, despite her excitement, suddenly didn’t know what to do with her body. After shuffling around for a little bit, she settled on laying flat on her back, hands at her side.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Adora whispered - Catra heard the good-natured mocking in her voice.

“Trying to be, you know - respectful!” she hissed back feeling very self-conscious.

“Oh,” Adora’s voice changed, it was deeper.

Catra felt a hand on her thigh graze its way up to her waist. Uh oh.

“We wouldn’t want to be disrespectful now, would we?” Catra saw Adora’s face twist into a cheeky smile.

Adora reached over and pulled the covers over them both. She climbed on top of Catra, straddling her. Catra’s heart was racing. She grabbed at the waist Adora’s shorts, bunching it up in her hands. Adora traced Catra’s jawline with her finger. She followed that with her lips, careful to cover every part. Catra felt her sinking lower, lips pressed confidently to her neck. Catra felt a sharp bite. She gasped. Adora stopped abruptly and pulled the blanket back off them.

“I’m sorry!” she whispered hurriedly. “I was just playing.”

“I know,” Catra tried to catch her breath. “Don’t worry. I was just surprised. It felt . . . really nice, actually.”

Adora smiled and collapsed next to Catra. She turned her face up to her, leaning for a kiss that Catra was so happy to give her.

_She tastes like apple juice and peach,_

“We’ll take things slowly, okay?” Adora said quietly, slipping her hand into Catra’s.

“We’ll figure things out one at a time. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

That was the thing, though. Catra wanted to do it all. She had been thinking about this - being with Adora this way - for years now. Now it was here. She didn’t want to wait. She wanted to drink Adora in. She wanted to be greedy, to be selfish, but she also wanted to savour every second of it.

“Okay.”

Adora pressed her lips to Catra’s cheek before laying her head down on her chest. Catra allowed herself to share the purr that overtook her body. She studied the outline of Adora’s face illuminated by the lights in the hallway.

_Oh you would find her in a Polaroid picture_

“Hey Catra,” Adora whispered.

Catra had been drifting off to sleep. She moved her head but didn’t open her eyes.

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

_She means everything to me_

Catra felt the warmth radiating from her chest to the tips of her fingers. She wrapped Adora up in her arms, pulling her closer with her legs, gently caressing her back with her tail. Her ears were ringing.

_Yes, she means everything to me_

“I love you too.”

Catra opened one eye to see Adora beaming up at her.

“I’m so glad you told me, Catra. I’ve wanted this for so long but I didn’t know how to say it.”

“Let’s go to bed,” Catra said, she pressed her lips to Adora’s forehead. “We have the rest of our lives to figure this out.”

“Okay.”

Adora kissed Catra one more time. Catra smiled into it. She was giddy.

_She means everything to me._

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be happy together forever. Thanks for reading!


End file.
